What Happens When Misaki Finds a Kid?
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: 13 year old Sayu Tetsu, anime, and manga fan, and cosplayer a.k.a. SabukuNoTenma on Youtube and has everything cosplay, anime and manga, has lived a pretty crappy life. Her father always drunk and abusing her and her mother. Full sum inside.
1. Runaway

**Summry: 13 year old Sayu Tetsu, anime, and manga fan, and cosplayer a.k.a. SabukuNoTenma on Youtube and has everything cosplay, anime and manga, has lived a pretty crappy life. Her father always drunk and abusing her and her mother, her mother on the edge of insanity, trying to pay bills and keeping her and her only daughter, the only joy in her life alive. What happens when Sayu is tired of it all and decides to run away?But not without her dog, Teru. The dog is a special dog. He's a dragon diguised as a dog. He keeps her safe. When Sayu and Teru stop at the city park for a rest, they aren't the only one's on the small concrete path. That's when they meet Misaki Takahashi. A college student at Mitsuhashi University. And also secret boyfriend to famous BL author, Usami Akihiko a.k.a Usagi-san, Sayu's favorite author. She tells Misaki everything. Misaki decides to take her in. Will Sayu like her new lifestyle? Will Usagi-san like the idea of him and Misaki having a kid to raise?**

* * *

"Get out of my face, bitch!" her dad screamed, backhanding her mom. 6:00 in the evening, exactly when the fighting would start. Every night since she was ten years old. She sat in her room, lights out, on her bed, crying. 'Why? Why do they always have to fight? I'm fucking sick of it.'

She walked over to her dresser and got a few pairs of jeans and skinny-jeans, then she walked over to her closet and pulled out a few shirts and spaghetti-strap tank-tops. Next she walked over to the other side of the room and opened the secret door[1]. There on clothes hangers,and styrofoam heads, was every cosplay outfit and wig you could think of. They were all hand made by her, her cousin, her best friend, and her boyfriend. Of course, her father never gave her anything. Every time she asked him for something, she would get slapped and sent to her room. But her mother would give her what money she had. Anything to see her little girl happy again. The rest of the money was from fundraising at school for band, the directer would always let her keep the money she raised, seeing she went to school wearing the same thing everyday, working at two jobs to help her mother pay bills, and keep a portion of the money, her cousin saving up her allowance and giving it to her, her best friend just giving her her entire paycheck because she knew how much she needed it, her boyfriend practically gave her the money straight out of his pockets because he hated to see her sad, and the rest came from her aunt and grandmother's social security checks.

She went through the rows of costumes and found the ones she needed, L from Death Note, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Shuichi Shindou Concert Outfit from Gravitation, and Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight. She didn't need a wig for Sasuke's outfit. She had her hair cut and styled exactly like his only her bangs were blonde, her main hair color was black, and with red highlights. She grabbed the outfits and closed the door. She took a black duffle bag from the bottom of her closet and filled it with clothes, anime, manga and DVD's and her most prize possesion. All five of her autographed BL novels by her favorite author, Usami Akihiko. She changed out of her pajama's and put on a black skin-tight T-shirt that said 'WE ARE NOT DOLLS'[2] in bold pink writing down the front of it, then she put on a pair of pink skinny-jeans and high-top black converse and a black leather jacket.

She put her Pantech Impact, iPod, and scooter keys in her jacket pocket. She got her phone back out and called her best friend, Miku[3].

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Miku, it's me. I'm running away."

_"What? Why?"_

"Long story short, Dad went a little too far and hit Mom, and I'm sick and fucking tired of their constant fighting. Don't tell your Mom cause then she'll call my parents and you know what Dad'll do to me if he finds out I tried to run away." It was true. Her father said that if she tried to run away, he'll find her and beat her shitless.

_"Alright. But if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me, Sora or Tsumi. You know my mom doesn't care if you stay here for a few days. She knows what happens to you over there."_

"Will do. See ya."

She hung up and grabbed her stuff and climbed out the window and down the terrace. She went out to the garage and got her cherry red electric scooter, but she didn't dare to start it until she was a block away. She took on last look at her house and then at her dog. This wasn't an ordinary dog. He was a dragon. He kept her safe from danger and could sense in in you just if you petted him.

Teru looked up at her with sad eyes. "Hey boy," she said. "You wanna come too?" she asked. Teru wagged his tail and yipped. She laughed. "Alright but you gotta be quiet, OK?" she said. Teru smiled and licked her face. "Come one". She took Teru off his chain and walked over to his scooter and put Teru in the basket at the front wnd of the back. She pushed her scooter around the block and then started it. She drove until the battery went dead._ 'Dammit!'_ she cursed inwardly. Good thing they were infront of the city part. She checked her phone. 7:30 at night. Teru jumped out of the basket as she was putting it in a ditch. "Don't worry Teru, we'll be fine." she said, ruffling the fur on top of his head. Truth was, she wasn't so sure anymore herself.

She closed her eyes and took a short nap. An hour later, Teru started barking. Her eyes shot open immediatly and she saw a boy, about 19, with brown hair walking up to them. "Are you lost?" he asked. "What's it to you?" she snapped. The boy didn't seem affected. "I just thought I might be able to help." he said. She sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you why I'm here alone with my dog." She told him her story and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Wow. That's harsh." he said. She nodded silently. "Well," he said standing up. "I better get home. My boyfriend's waiting for me. Hey! I have an idea. Why don't you come live with us?" he said. Her eyes widened. "Really? I'd like that." she smiled. He held out his hand. "Name's Misaki. Misaki Takahashi. Nice to meet'chya." She shook his outstreached hand. "Sayu. Sayu Tetsu." Teru barked. Sayu looked down and picked him up. "And this is Teru." Teru smiled with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Let's go home." Misaki smiled. Sayu took out her phone and called Miku. "Hey Miku. You can stop worrying about me now." she looked up at Misaki. "I'm in good hands now." she hung up. "Ready?" Misaki asked. "Yeah. Let's go." She grabbed her bag and they followed Misaki home. _'Home...I like the sound of that.'_ Sayu smiled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note's: Well this is the first chapter of _What happens When Misaki Finds a Kid? _**

**WHAT THE NUMBERS IN PARENTHESES MEAN:**

**[1] My room accualy has a door behind my wardrobe that leads to a different room**

**[2] Asuka Hinoi wore a shirt that said that on the front**

**[3] Taken from Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid**


	2. New Home

Misaki, Sayu and Teru arrived at there new home. "Wow." Sayu said. It was at least and 50ft. wide. "Yeah. So many room. You might want to leave a trail of bread crumbs after you leave a room. I got lost three times when I first moved in." Misaki said. _**'Rah Rah Rah ah ah ah Rahma Rahma ma ma Want your Bad Romance'**_[1] Misaki's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah...I'm at the door...Uh huh...Alright. I have someone for you to meet...bye." He looked at Sayu and Teru. "You guys ready to meet him?" he asked. Sayu smiled and Teru barked. "As ready as ever." she smiled nervously. Misaki opened the door and Sayu and Teru followed. Sayu's eyes widened when she saw who was standing in the living room. "Sayu, this is -" "USAMI AKIHIKO!!!" she screamed, glomping Usagi-san in the process. "Uh...Misaki? Who is this girl and why did she just glomp me?" Usagi asked. "Uh...well, this is the person I wanted you to meet." Misaki scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hi! I'm Sayu! And this is my dog Teru!" Sayu smiled. Teru barked. "Ok. Why is she here?" Usagi asked, getting annoyed. "Well I'll tell you," Misaki offered Usagi a hand to help him up. "if you tell me something first." Usagi took Misaki's hand "Do you want kids?" Misaki asked. Usagi was speechless. Had Misaki really...? "Yes." Usagi said. "But is she an orphan, runnaway, what?" Sayu looked up. Misaki took Usagi's hand and led him to the couch. "Alright Sayu. Tell him your story." Misaki said.

"Ok. My dad's a drunk, my mom was the only one supporting me and her, 4 hours ago my dad got drunk, hit my mom, I'm sick and tired of all the fighting and me and Teru wanted out." Usagi sat wide-eyed. He rushed over to Sayu's side. "I will _not_ let anyone lay a finger on you." he said protectivley. He always had a soft spot for kids. "So can she stay?" Misaki asked. "We'll have to get adoption papers and inform her parents tha-" "No! My parents _can't_ know that I'm here! Especially my dad. He'll beat the shit out of me!" Sayu had a frantic look in her eyes. "Please." she whispred. "Well do you have anyother reletives that you can tell?" Misaki asked. "My grandma, cousin, best friend, boyfriend and aunt. They all wanted out of that house. They're the onlt family I have besides my mom." Sayu said. She got her phone and went through her contacts list. "Here's my grandma and aunts numbers." she handed Usagi her phone. He wrote the numbers down. "I'll call them tomorrow while you guys are at school. Speaking of which, where _do_ you go to school at?" Usagi asked. "Tokyo University of the Arts[2]." Sayu said. "That's an expensive school. How did you get to go there?" Misaki asked. "I'm there on a full scholarship. So are my friends. You wanna see some of my drawings?" Sayu got some drawings out of her bag. They were pretty good. One was of Rin and Len Kagamine[3] twincest, another one was of a chibi version of Sabaku no Gaara[4], and the last one was a lake with a family of ducks swimming in it and a bench on the edge of the lake and two people sitting on the bench[5]. "Who are they?" Usagi asked pointing to the two people. "Those are my parents. Before my dad became an alcoholic..." Sayu looked at the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek. "We were happy then." she whispered.

Usagi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. We'll get the adoption papers, call your grandma and aunt, and call children services. We'll put your dad in jail and get your mom the help she needs." he said. "Ok. I'll tell Miku, Tsumi and Sora tomorrow at school. They'll want to know if I'm alright." Sayu said. "Alright. What time is it?" Misaki looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's quarter till ten. You wanna go to sleep?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm pretty tired." she replied. "I'll show you your room." Usagi said. Sayu followed him up the stairs and led her to a room at the end of the hall on the right. She gasped as she saw what her room looked like. It was about 12 by 18[6], with huge french windows that looked out at nothing but a black and blue sky filled with stars. There was a desk in the left corner with a laptop and a small desk lamp, her bed was on a platform raised about 5inches off of the floor. There was a bookshelf that reached the ceiling, and the walls were painted a light cream color[7]. "Holy crap" Sayu breathed. "Yeah. Pretty much all the guest rooms are this big." Usagi said.

"Hey Usami?" Sayu asked.

"Since you're going to be living with us, call me Usagi."

"Usagi. What'll you do if my parents find out?" she asked.

"The truth? I don't really know. I've never had to deal with this kind of thing before." he replied.

"Truth is, I don't really care what you do. Jut get me out of that house, put my dad in jail, get my mom the help she needs, and keep me. I'd rather have you and Misaki raise me than my grandma and aunt." Sayu yawned. Usagi smiled lightly. _'She's really been through alot in her life.'_ Usagi thought. He heard light snoring comming from Sayu. She was already asleep.

Usagi walked back downtairs. "Is she asleep?" Misaki asked. "Yeah. She practically fell asleep when she lay down." he sighed. Misaki walked over and sat beside Usagi on the couch. Misaki yawned "Shouldn't you be getting to sleep now?" Usagi asked. "Not by myself." Misaki mumbled. Even though Usagi had a deadline due tomorrow, he didn't care. "Alright. Come on." Usagi said getting up. Misaki followed him upstairs and went to their room and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is the scond chapter of _What Happens When Misaki Finds a Kid?_ I know that in the first chapter Misaki was kinda OOC. Well, I though about it for a while and I figured why not keep him OOC for the whole story? It's kind of interesting seeing him like that. And since me and Sayu are alike, I'm making her a Jesus Freak like me! So if you have something against Christians, DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!! So in one or more chapters, there might be a Mercyme or a David Crowder Band song playing in the background.**

**WHAT THE NUMBERS IN PARENTHESES MEAN:**

**[1] Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**[2] An art college in Japan. You're probably wondering why a 13 year old is going to a university. Well her drawings and paintings were good enough, they accepted he.**

**[3] Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. I adore their twincest**

**[4] Gaara from Naruto/S****hippuden**

**[5] A picture that I drew in art class the other day**

**[6] That's how big my room is**

**[7] Everything described, is exactally what my room looks like**


End file.
